Not Possible
by Chemical-Rival
Summary: There's no way that Freddy feels the same way Bonnie feels.


Bonnie sighed to himself, blowing a strand of his purple hair out of his face the sleeves of his lavender dress shirt back up his arms. He was sitting on the empty show stage after hours, dwelling on his thoughts. He hoped that going somewhere out of earshot of Goldie and Foxy's loud ramblings would help clear his mind, but it really didn't.

So he simply closed his eyes.

For about a solid five minutes, the only sound he could hear was the loud, repetitive droning of the fan in the corner of the room, which was sounding like it might possibly catch on fire.

And then he heard something else. The sound of someone's boots traveling across the sticky tile floor.

He opened his eyes again and was greeted by someone with a familiar head of short, messy, blonde hair.

"Hey, Chica."

She took a seat next to him on the stage. "Hey, Bon!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to watch Goldie and Foxy fight each other."

"I was, but they starting breaking tables so I had to get out of there. Besides," She scooted slightly closer to Bonnie, "I kind of wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, what is it?" He wondered what question Chica could possibly have. He could say he had a vague idea, but the questions Chica liked to ask him were usually so weird and random that he really didn't know. Whatever it was, Bonnie hoped it was about him. There was no way she could know about, right?

He searched Chica's face for any semblance of a hint, but she still had her usual half-grin half-smirk on her face.

Yeah, that didn't really give him too many answers.

"Alright, so like, this is probably kind of a personal question, but..." She paused, as if looking for the right wording, but then seemingly gave up. "Are you like, gay for Freddy?"

 _Oh._

That was exactly what he was afraid of.

"Whaaattt? Freddy? Pfftt, no way! I only like Freddy as a friend. I don't like him like that. Where did you get that crazy idea...?" Bonnie trailed off, a small awkward laugh following the last word.

He didn't like Freddy like that. Not at all. He didn't like his laugh. He didn't like his stupidly bright blue eyes. He didn't like the way his smile made you wanna smile, no matter how shit of a mood you were in. He didn't like how Freddy always seemed to have the solution to any problem and was calm in the midst of chaos. He didn't like Freddy's corny sense of humor. And he certainly didn't like his stupidly handsome face- wait, no, that all sounds really gay.

Who was he kidding? He liked Freddy. He liked him a lot.

"Alright, fine! I do like him!"

Chica grinned. "Ha! I knew it!"

"How did you find out?"

"I read fanfiction," she replied casually. "And you're super awkward around him."

"Oh. Shoot."

"You should tell him."

Bonnie choked a bit. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Well, I- he won't- he probably doesn't feel the same!"

"What makes you think that?" Chica leaned back so that she was laying on the stage. "Because I'm pretty sure he does."

It fairly difficult for Bonnie to comprehend that somebody as amazing as Freddy could possibly like him back. But then again, Chica was fairly good at recognizing that kind of stuff. Maybe there was a chance she was right?

"You think so?"

"Yep. You should definitely tell him. Preferably the next time you see him."

"Alright, so-"

Out of nowhere, Freddy himself very suddenly poked his head into the room.

"Hate to interrupt the two of you, but Goldie and Foxy are still arguing and I need some help moving some boxes. Could one of you please-"

Chica interrupted him by shoving Bonnie off the stage. "Bonnie would love to help you!"

"Oh, alright. Thank you, Bonnie. This way please."

Bonnie followed after Freddy, glancing back at Chica as he did so. She mouthed, "Do it!" to him.

Freddy led Bonnie to some boxes that needed to be taken to the supply closet. They both picked up as many as they could carry and started off towards the supply closet.

"Hey, Freddy?"

"Bonnie?"

They both spoke at the same time.

"Oh, uh, you first," Bonnie said. He was pretty okay with having to wait a little longer to say what he was going to say.

Freddy cleared his throat. "I know this may seem a little sudden, but would you like to go on a date with me?"

Oh.

 _Oh._

Bonnie nearly dropped the boxes he was carrying. "Date? You mean like the fruit, right?"

Freddy laughed a little. "Well if I did, then the question I asked you wouldn't make too much sense. No, I meant date as in going somewhere with somebody you're interested in. romantically."

"You're asking me on a date?"

"Yes, I'd love to go on one with you. If you're interested, that is," Freddy said as he placed the boxes he was carrying on a table.

"Y-yeah, that sounds cool."

Freddy grinned. "Does Sunday sound like a good time?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Awesome. I look forward to it." Freddy patted the guitarist on the shoulder and proceeded to exit the room.

Bonnie put his boxes down next to Freddy's and left too. He walked back to the show stage, sitting down next to his blonde friend, who sat back up as he approached.

"So...how did it go?"

"He asked me out on a date before I even got the chance to say anything to him."

Chica slapped Bonnie on the back. "Nice!"

He nearly fell off of the stage when she slapped him, but he didn't really care because he was stupidly happy.


End file.
